


Love Trial

by edahwns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confrontations, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Love Hotels, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Scared Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edahwns/pseuds/edahwns
Summary: Atsumu was guilty.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Love Trial

Atsumu x Hinata.

Inspired from Vocaloid's song with the same title.

P.s: Not exactly as the song's meaning.

\--

_**"Starting today, I’ll be** _   
_**tried for all my love crimes"** _

Atsumu knew that he fucked up.

Six in the evening when he decided to go to a bar. No, he is not interested, believe him. But his friend tricked him to go and he knew what kind of idiot he was when he agreed. He's not interested in girls. Damn, the whole world was aware of how he's whipped on a single orange haired man for the past seven years until now. He got the guy, but this time around he wasn't even sure if their relationship will last.

The next thing was when he woke up on an unfamiliar bedroom. He wasn't naked but the scent of a perfume made his stomach churned. He immediately got up and before he can even reach the door, it opened. Luckily, his face wasn't in the way. The door revealed an angel. Not literally, but _his_ angel.

Except that this angel was made and looking like a devil.

He knew what's up.

**"Hey, Miya-san. Good morning."**

Atsumu was in trouble. Ever since he and Hinata became a couple, the latter learned to call him by his name. Without the honorifics. Just his first name. But now, even though he was proud of the given name by his parents, the sound of thag wasn't right on Atsumu's ears. Especially when the words were spilled by the mouth of an angry little angel.

**"Oh. Yer' back"**

**"No, I am not. We're not on our home, remember?"** aside from Hinata's angry face, his voice made Atsumu's knees gone weak. He can't really stand it when Hinata was angry one. He knew that his lover wasn't an easy one to please when angry. **"What are you doing here, by the way?"**

Hinata's words were like a venom. It was just a question but Atsumu felt like something was injected to his veins that made hin unable to speak.

**"Miya-san, cat got your tongue?"**

He remembered everything. He remembered some drunk girl was all over him last night at the bar and he remembered how he got swayed and yeah they ended up in this bedroom. He remembered it all too well. But heck! He swore to God that even before they've got to do something that will become his biggest regret, he immediately picked up the girl and went outside of the hotel and yeah, he called a taxi. Of course, he asked the girl where she lived. And fortunately, the girl was quick to answer.

He will never cheat on Hinata. He fucking love the guy. He waited for seven years for his yes. But because he got to this hotel room, it felt like he already cheated.

Atsumu was guilty.

**"You know, I trust you right?"**

He finally got the courage to look at Hinata's eyes.

Atsumu was expecting to see some anger but what he saw made his heart sunk to the deepest part of the ocean. Hinata was hurt. All he can see on his eyes was the expression of hurt. Despite of the fact that his words were venomous and full of rage, his eyes told Atsumu otherwise. Hinata wasn't crying, but the way he looked straight at Atsumu was far more hurting that seeing his lover cry.

Atsumu can kill himself right now.

**"Shouyo, you know I will never cheat on you right? I'm sorry."** He didn't know what to say. All he knew was to say sorry. Even though he didn't (will not) do it with the girl, going to the bar last night was enough to become his biggest regret.

Atsumu wasn't a player. Even on his high school days, he spent his time with his twin, playing volleyball. His time wasn't enough for him to play around with some girls. He maybe a prick, some say he can make someone's blood boil but he knew to himself that he can not treat girls like volleyball. They were more than just a plaything. So when the fact that he knew that he will never be going serious on any relationship, he rejected all the advances of the girls, the confessions and the invites for mixer. Instead, he treated volleyball like his paradise.

Until one match made his life different.

Hinata was an angel sent from heaven for Atsumu. The former was his rival but later become his teammate. Also that small tangerine became the center of his love affection. Atsumu didn't expect that he can also fall for men. Afterall, Hinata was the only person he fell in love to, and the latter is a man. It took time for him to accept the fact that he fell helplessly inlove with someone so when the chance of getting together with Hinata flashed before his eyes, he instantly grabbed it. And swore to himself that he will never let go of the chance the heaven had given him.

And now, he can sense that the chance was slowly slipping out of his grasp. But he was fucking Miya Atsumu, and he will do anything.

**"Are you really sorry? Or just afraid for us to break up?"** Hinata's words were like an arrow that pierced straight to Atsumu's heart.

_'No. That wasn't the case. Tell him that, Miya Atsumu!'_

**"Shouyo, I am really sorry. I know this is my fault"**

**"Yes, it is"**

**"If I'll explain, are you going to listen?"**

**"Of course I am. That is why I am asking you, you dumb"**

Atsumu can't help but to smile. He was a moron. Who the hell can smile at this situation? Only him! But he can't help it. Hinata was slowly going back to himself.

**"There's nothing happened between us. I mean the girl who was with me last night. Before we got to, I immediately send her out of this hotel to her house. Please believe me."** he was pleading with all his might. He explained it well for his lover to understand that he was owning to his mistake.

**"But why? Why did you agree to take her on this place? Why did you agree to go? Why?"** it was back again. The hurt was back again on Hinata's eye. No, he was wrong. It never leave in the first place. Atsumu was fixated on what he will say to Hinata and that is why he didn't notice that the expression was still on the former's eyes.

**"Atsumu, am I not enough? I mean, did you change your mind that you wanted girls?"**

The fact that Hinata wasn't crying but his voice was trembling, made Atsumu's heart clenched. Just a while ago, the voice was full of rage but now, it was fear, sadness and hurt. He didn't wanted this to happen but because he was an idiot to fall for a friend's trick, he was able to see gem that he treasures the most slowly beginning to crack. Just because of the mistake he brought upon himself.

**"Shouyo, please. I love you. God, I fucking love you. I'm an idiot. But please, don't leave. Please. I'm begging."**

Atsumu didn't knew that he can cry because of love. Tears were already spilling dowm from his eyes. Fuck those masculinity trait that man should not cry.

He can see that Hinata was slightly surprised at his sudden outburst. He took Hinata's hand and brought it to his chest.

**"I'm really sorry. I didn't know why I fell for that bastard's trick and went to the bar. Please, Shouyo. I love you."**

_**"Looked up at me but you were smiling** _ _**"** _

**"Atsumu, stop."**

Atsumu was surprised when Hinata took his hand back. Dread came to him thinking that this was the sign that he wanted to break up but when the warm hand of Hinata touched Atsumu's face to wiped the tears away.

It was cliché, yes. The whole thing was cliché but for Atsumu, this was the first time that he he clung so tightly his whole life.

The whole mess was made by Atsumu, but he was lucky to have Hinata as his lover, a partner that he can spend the rest of his life with. For the second time, he swore that he will never do something so stupid that will make him witness the vulnerable side of Hinata.

**"Lucky you, I forgive this."**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting here so please forgive me for some grammatical errors. 
> 
> English translation of the song made by Jubyphonic!


End file.
